The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Many powerline components such as shafts, gears, pulleys, bearings and the like are assembly by press fitting one component of the other. One of several methods may be involved: heating the outer component to slightly expand it while positioning it on the inner component and allowing it to cool or, given a very small interference fit, simply forcing one component onto or into the other. Frequently the site of the press fit will include male serrations which fit within a smooth bore or complementary male and female splines which both greatly increase the torque carrying capability of the connection.
While a serrated or splined, press fit connection does provide increased torque carrying capability relative to a smooth press fit connection, there is often an unwanted consequence of utilizing such mating surfaces and that is the generation of fragments, chips and debris from one or both of the components. Such foreign material may fall away from the completed connection immediately, it may remained attached momentarily or for a lengthy period of time or it may be so secure that it remains with the connected components forever.
The last situation (permanent attachment), though not desirable, is generally not of concern but fragments, chips and debris generated by the connection process that fall away immediately or during operation are. Those which fall away or dislodge immediately should be removed by a cleaning process as they may otherwise remain with the assembled components until places in operation. The same is true of debris which remains initially attached but falls away in service. Ensuring the removal of all debris by a cleaning process is generally time consuming and, given the complexity of many components which include passageways, channels, blind openings and the like, may not always achieve the desired result. Clearly metal fragments, chips or debris circulating within, for example, the lubrication system of a device such as an internal combustion engine, manual or automatic transmission, transfer case or differential are to be avoided.
The present invention is directed to a means for trapping metal fragments, chips and debris in a serrated or splined, press fit connection between a shaft and a housing, a gear, a pulley, a bearing or other component.